Kur Again R: Betrayals
by hollyleaf15
Summary: When Tyler who mysteriously leaves sends back a message to find someone by the name of Ghost. Along the way, hidden secrets come to the light and bonds will be broken. If Zak and the gang can't find a way to mend the bonds, the new enemy will succeed. Rated T for language, blood, and gore! Oc's are in here! Sequel to Kur Again R.
1. Prelude

**Kur Again R: Betrayals**

_When Tyler who mysteriously leaves sends back a message to find someone by the name of Ghost. Along the way, hidden secrets come to the light and bonds will be broken. If Zak can't find a way to mend the bonds, the new enemy will succeed._

_..._

Hollyleaf: HELLO EVERYONE AND I AM BACK WITH THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL!

Zak: Yep. She's still the same. Nice and insane.

Hollyleaf: Aww thanks for the compliment.

Zak: (sweat drop) I was just kidding….

Hollyleaf: ANYWAYS I got everyone'z permission to use their OC's. Quick review on OC's and who they belong to with slight brief description about them.

_Chloe (Hollyleaf15): She is Kur's powers with a conscious._

_Tyler (hollyleaf15): He is a close friend of Chloe who they seem to almost sibling relationship._

_Khloe(hollyleaf15): Evil doppelgänger of Chloe._

_Cody (Bdog3160): A former Navy Seal and former enemy._

_Holly (Bdog3160): Prodigy girl who acts crazy almost all the time and former enemy._

_Thomas Beatty/Saturday (PacersSaturday2013): Doyle's former student and now adopted into Saturday family._

_Amanda Jane (Actiongirl101): She is also maybe crazy but she has the ability to turn into cryptids however unable to do it for long periods of time._

_Al (Actiongirl101): Al is an Almasti and companion to Amanda._

_Blair (Blondiebugsie): Blair is fractional twin of Zak and she is "R" in Kur which means she is the missing Kur._

_Kiyanna (hollyleaf15): Friend to Tyler and part Phoenix._

_Amuyu (hollyleaf15): Friend to Tyler and part wolf._

Hollyleaf: That's all the Oc's I can remember. Now our New Oc's names and who they belong to will be reveal!

_Ava Noma & Ghost: Hollyleaf15 aka ME._

_Card & Inuka: Sora Kim_

_Aqua: Max Saturday burns toasters_

_Peregrine"Perry" Murdock Dennis: RollingUpHIgh_

Hollyleaf15: There is our Oc list for the story! I promise I will get to everyone's OCs! But for now this is the Prelude. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ KUR AGAIN R PLEAZE READ IT LIKE NOW.

_**I DO NOT OWN SECRET SATURDAYS. IF I DID, SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN ALREADY DONE.**_

_**...**_

**Normal POV**

_Thomas, Zak, and Tyler sat in the living room during this peaceful day. There were no chaotic explosions or experiments or best of all Holly and Amanda who pull pranks that once changed Doyle's hair pink. (Actually they decided to change everyone's hair color) A flame erupted out of nowhere and quickly grew ablaze and the three scrambled away only for the fire to die down. They glanced over the couch to see Kiyanna standing there._

_"Tyler, we need to talk," Kiyanna said holding out a letter. Tyler nodded before quickly reading the letter with shock eyes._

_"You got to be kidding me," Tyler growled._

_"Nope. Besides, you have to get going," Kiyanna said._

_"Right."_

_Kiyanna nodded before disappearing into a burst of flames leaving only a scorched carpet._

_"What does that letter say?" Zak said, curiosity getting the better of him._

_"Nothing important," Tyler said with a slight growl clutching he letter tightly. "I have to go."_

_"Go where?" Thomas asked._

_"Out. I'll be back... Soon," Tyler said finding the floor very interesting. Tyler went to his room before coming back out with a backpack._

_"Oh yeah, I probably won't be back but it doesn't mean I'm dead," Tyler said before going outside and flying away._

_"Do you think we should tell Doc and Drew about this?" Zak asked. The two glanced at each other._

_"Nah!"_

_However this all happened a month ago and Tyler still hasn't returned._

_..._

Thomas sat there pondering with Zak trying to find a game to play.

Just then the alarm went off and the two started to run.

Already there were Doc, Drew, Cody, Abby, and Alex. The two entered only to have Blair run in causing them to all fall over.

"Blair!" Zak and Thomas groaned.

"Sorry! You know we got to hurry to get here," Blair grinned rubbing the back of her neck.

"Anyways, we have just receive message from Tyler," Drew said. Zak and Thomas exchanged wary looks before Doc pressed a button and the recording started.

The camera was obviously set up rather quickly by the way Tyler was titled. Behind him was a bare cracked wall and Tyler had a few cuts and bleedings.

"Hey guys what's up? Sorry for not sending anything but-" Tyler glanced over the wall before sitting back down in front of the camera. "I am in a sticky situation as you can tell. Anyways, I need you guys to check something out for me."

Tyler then began to run with the camera pointing it downwards before Tyler set it down again.

"Go to South America and see Ghost. Ghost should be somewhere in Bogata. Oh yeah, you should take Amanda and Holly with you guys if you can. They can help. And Blair too. She knows Ghost. Oh yeah one more thing, Do not come after me. I am fine." Tyler said seriously into the camera before smiling.

"Tyler out." Tyler saluted before running leaving the camera behind as it was left recording only for it be smash.

All eyes turn to Blair who glanced down.

"Who is this Ghost?" Doc asked.

"Wait you can't mean that Ghost do you?" Cody asked in shock and Blair nodded.

"Who is Ghost?"

"Ghost is probably the best informer in the world. He can provide you with any information in world. Once someone receives something, Ghost already knows what's inside it," Cody said. "He is one of the few people the government can't catch."

"Bingo but there is a tad bit of information you didn't know," Blair said.

"What's that?"

"Only the few people who know his identity can talk to Ghost or..."

"Or?"

"If you are a hybrid of some sort."

"Why does that matter?" Doyle growled.

"Because hybrids know to keep a secret. I was only got to know Ghost through Tyler who got to know Ghost due to some special circumstances," Blair said.

"Amanda would be helpful because Ghost knows a hybrid when she sees one and Holly can help with her... Defensives," Blair trailed off.

"So we need to get them?"

"This is going to be a problem."

...

Hollyeaf: Also the prelude is from the Kur Again R the epilougeagdajehgobadfha.

Zak: Fantastic spelling.

Hollyleaf: Shut up before I tear off that white star off of your head.

Zak: (whimpers) okay.

Hollyleaf: Not going to say much but if you guys have any ideas on what should come, feel free to PM me or review it. Anyways I do have a question for you guys. Who do you guys think the type of person Ghost is?

_**Review…. Review…. You see that thing down there? REVIEW…. Y U NO REVIEW?**_


	2. Chapter 1: Water

Hollyleaf: HELLO PEOPLEZ WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTY! I'm so happy! 5 reviews for one chapty is amazing for me! I already got favorites and stalkers-I mean followers! I'm so happy because I watch the new episode of Supernatural! If you have not seen the show, go watch it because you obviously have not live yet.

Zak: I don't care.

Hollyleaf: See you don't have a life!

Zak: Now you're just mean.

Hollyleaf: That's the purpose of my life.

Zak: *sigh* So true.

Hollyleaf: I haven't done this for a while soooooooo my OC Chloe will do the disclaimer.

Chloe: Wait what?

Hollyleaf: Go do the disclaimer.

Chloe: I hate you.

Hollyleaf: Aww! I love you too!

Chloe: (sweat drop) Forget it. I'll do the stupid disclaimer so you don't go blowing me up.

Hollyleaf: Yay!

Chloe: _**Hollyleaf does not own Secret Saturdays or some of the OC's. **_

Hollyleaf: If I did, I would torture I mean um... Um...

Chloe: Just be glad it's not her that owns Secret Saturdays.

...

**Chapter One: Water**

_**Saturday HQ**_

Zak, Thomas, and Fisk were lying outside enjoying the sun as everyone else was loading the ship. Why they weren't helping? The reason is simple.

Fisk accidentally bumped into Zak dropping some precious cargo. Luckily nothing was damage but Zak and Fisk were sent to do something else with Thomas keeping an eye on them so they were sitting outside however….

"I'm bored," Zak moaned as he rolled onto his side with his eyes closed.

"It's your fault Zak," Thomas replied.

"Shut up," Zak grumbled. Thomas and Fisk snickered at Zak before a rustle in the bushes close to Zak.

They went dead silent as the rustle grew louder before a blur darted out of the bushes to reveal a familiar face.

"Al?" Zak, Fisk, and Thomas said in shock.

Then another face appeared.

"Al! What did I say about running off?" The girl hesitantly ended making it sound like a question. She had black hair with silver streaks. Her silver eyes glanced between the three of them.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Zak Saturday. That's Fisk and Thomas Saturday (1)."

"Aqua," she hesitantly said.

"Al, what are you doing here?" Zak asked.

"Where's Amanda and Holly?" Thomas asked.

Al glanced down finding the floor very interesting. "Amanda and Holly. They were kidnapped."

"What!?" The trio shouted.

"Yes. I managed to escape. Amanda said to come to you guys," Al said.

"Who kidnapped them?" Zak asked.

"I think they were Amanda's old parents," Al admitted.

"No way! After they abandon her!" Thomas shouted.

"Nah! Dey cont da tat!"

"I agree with Fisk," Zak said.

"But I was unable to find them... I was hoping you guys can help find them, especially Amanda," Al said.

"How long has she been missing?" Thomas asked.

"A week after we left," Al said.

"That is long. I don't think we can get a lead. We can only hope that they are alright," Thomas shook his head.

"But how do we find Ghost now?" Zak asked.

"It was a suggestion not a requirement," a new voice said. They turned to see Blair standing behind them.

"But with Amanda and Holly-"

"We have to find Ghost more than ever. Ghost might hold the information we need to find them," Blair interrupted Zak.

"Right. Is that okay Al?" Zak asked and Al nodded before Al went down to the ground groaning in pain.

"Dumb Al. You know you aren't healed yet," Aqua said.

"Wait, Al is injured?" Thomas said in shock.

"Yeah, you don't expect to escape without a few injuries," Al snapped which quickly turned into another groan.

"Al," Aqua sighed looking at the bandages that were hidden in the fur.

"Let's get you patch up and we can started heading down to the place I know Ghost is at," Blair said.

"Bogota," Zak said.

...

**Meanwhile...**

_A groan erupted from a female in a dark, stinky, damp cell. _

_The girl's top was in shreds but still cover her top part of her body. There were cuts and the beginning of an infection on her grimy body. On the sad excuse as for a shirt didn't hide the mark and the signs of being whipped. _

_She looked up moving her slightly to see food. In front of her was moldy bread and water that maybe contaminated. She reached for the moldy bread and began to pick away the mold. Its no good if she gets sick if there is any hope for escape. _

_A creak of the sound of door opening and she froze. She glanced up in fear to find that it wasn't her cell. That's good but the only problem is that she hasn't heard of Amanda ever since they were captured. Well except for the screams. She knows that they both heard the other scream in this dark place. This dark place where no ray of light shines. _

_The only hope rests on Al, if he isn't dead. Those wounds were terrible. How would Al make it back in a state like that? The kidnappers who are a sad excuse of parents really injured Al. _

_She doesn't know what if they told her is lies but she wants to believe its lies. Horrible lies. _

_She just hopes that those things that they said are lies or else that little single of defiance, of hope, of fight will disappear and any trust she has will break._

...

**1.** The person who made Thomas aka PacersSaturday2013 asked if Thomas can join the Saturdays so he is part of the family. He still goes by Beatty ever now and then though he prefers Saturday.

Hollyleaf: So Holly and Amanda are missing and it is been confirmed by the excerpt above that they are being tortured.

Zak: You are really fucked up.

Hollyleaf: I know I am. But anyways, next chapter, the gang goes to Bogota and will they find Ghost?

Is Ghost who they expect to be? Is Ghost who you expect to be either?

Also one question for you all: What happened to Tyler and why did he send them to Ghost? If you figure it out or something SUPER SUPER close like you are missing one or couple of little details, I promise you a preview of the next chapter! Or but I will drop hints along the way and if you guys have read the other Kur Again series, you might get a hint of what I am planning soo don't read it. Its crappy. No jk jk. I love them both but this one is better.

**Max Saturdays burns toasters**: You're Welcome.

**Actiongirl101**: Well here's the chapter and I hope you like it! Also thanks for the compliment.

**Bdog3601**: Good to see you too! Enjoy!

**Blondiebugsie**: I'm sorry! (ducks to avoid random toaster thrown at me) I got it off of a PM plz forgive me!

**Guest**: Aww. Thank you I will!

_**Review plz! Review? Review. Review... Wah! No reviews! Me so sad! T-T**_


	3. Chapter 2: I cant come up a better name

Hollyleaf: HELLO PEOPLEZ AND WELCOME BACK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTY OF KUR AGAIN R: BETRAYALS!

Zak: (sweatdrop) It doesn't have to be that… loud.

Hollyleaf: Oh sure it does!

Zak: Whatevers.

Hollyleaf: Anyways I apologize for being away for so long. High school is definitely tougher than expected and I can't always get on the laptop for someone steals it! (glares at my parents) Yeah hate when they do that.

Zak: I know right.

Hollyleaf: Anyways here is the new Chapty! _**I also do not own Secret Saturdays nor any of the OC's except for Tyler, Kiyanna, Chloe, Ghost, Ava, Khloe, and... nobody else actually...**_

**~~~~this thingamajig~~~~ **

**Chapter Two: Title**

_**Saturday Airship**_

Aqua grinned happily as she escapes the scene of crime.

Her crime?

Well currently its an elaborate plan which basically leads to a simple goal.

P-R-A-N-K W-A-R. Prank War!

Why you may ask? Well... Aqua had nothing else to do besides it didn't matter since she was going to do one either way. Besides the mood seemed... Well not that happy. And being here for a couple of days, she learned a few things.

Sooooo Aqua checked on Al before going to do her prank war.

She want dye Doyle's rainbow and with the help of a blow dryer, his hair will look funny. Fisk saw her setting it up and Aqua told Fisk if he kept it a secret Aqua will be sure that he gets a treat. Fisk agreed even though he would have done it without the bribe not that Fisk was going to tell her.

Aqua carefully (with the help of Fisk) set up an elaborate trap. She of course had to be somewhat good with technology because pranks sometimes do require it especially this one.

Aqua then decided with Fisk that they needed someone to blame.

Since currently the only one that seemed qualify was Zak, Aqua tried to make it seem like it was hidden however obvious that Zak was the culprit. Aqua high-five Fisk before the two went off in their own directions which now leads to Aqua heading to her room. She walked inside opening her laptop.

Aqua clicked on an icon opening up a live stream video just outside Doyle's door. Aqua hit record as Aqua watched to another part of the screen where Doyle was getting out of bed. Doyle walked out and the trap sprung.

A bucket of colorful dye fell on Doyle's head making him rainbow. Doyle threw off the bucket furious before a blow dryer come up drying him off and a bunch of smoke and yelling came from in it before the smoke cleared revealing Doyle's hair in flatten down with a huge pink bow on his head. His face was caked in makeup. Then finally the final touch.

A mirror came up and showed Doyle his new facade.

Boy he was not happy.

He stormed off trying to find the culprit.

Aqua did her best not to laugh her ass off. That was too good! And the best part about playing a prank is watching the reactions and then watch you get not caught because it gets blame on someone else.

Truly is hilarious.

Then automatically it was sent to a random source then to everyone's phones in the home.

Hey, when Aqua wants a job done properly, you got to get phone numbers which was easy when Fisk wrote them all down.

Then of course the pranks were going to be followed if they had not just arrived in Bogota much to Aqua's disappointment. Which leads to Aqua sitting in the corner with a gloomy expression as she drew circles with her finger as a waves of gloominess came from the corner.

Zak and Blair stared at Aqua not knowing what to do "Should we do something?" Blair whispered to Zak.

"I don't know," Zak whispered back both eyeing Aqua.

"Zak. Blair," Thomas said coming up to them then saw Aqua. "When it comes to situations like these, you just have to go with it."

Zak and Blair shrug and left but not before looking at Aqua who started to grow mushrooms in the corner...(1)

**~~~~Pretty Line Breaker~~~~**

Bogota, Columbia

The air ship landed in the outskirts of Bogota.

Zak remembered something about Bogota being the number 1 drug city in the world but it dropped over the years or something like that. Besides he never really paid attention to the history lessons

Either way the city had multitude of soldiers posted around the city. (2) Doc, Drew, Doyle, Zak, Thomas, Blair, and Aqua exited the ship except for the cryptids who were forced to stay since the people weren't exactly friendly to travelers. And for the fact military men were everywhere, they decided to split into different groups to cover the area faster.

Doc and Drew went off into the nearby area. Doyle and Thomas were going to head to the other side and cover over there which leaves Zak, Blair, and Aqua to explore the market aka the center of the city.

"Great everyone left us," Zak couldn't help but groan in disappointment.

"But at least we don't have to worry about them watching us," Blair said. Zak seemed to perk up at the thought.

"Its better when nobody is watchin' over your shoulder," Aqua replied happily thinking of everything she's done and there is a huge list of things she did…. (You don't want to know what that list has on it).

Zak, Blair, and Aqua began to walk down the streets occasionally looking at the shops or the small booths that had a variety of items. It wasn't busy and the market place wasn't too crowded. At one booth, Zak saw two girls buying some groceries while Blair saw someone buying some guy buying multiple baskets. Aqua however was interested in the toys that a kid was buying.

"Well nothing here," Zak said looking around.

"No sign of Ghost," Blair whispered to Zak who nodded in returned.

Zak pulled out his phone about to call his parents when someone snatched his phone and began to run off.

"HEY! Come back here!" Zak shouted as he chased after the thief.

"Wait for us!" Blair shouted grabbing Aqua by the collar of her shirt before running off to where Zak was chasing after the thief.

Zak ran into an alley before the thief climbed up a wooden ladder.

"Come back here with my phone!" Zak shouted as the thief ignored him and ran away on the rooftops. Zak climbed the ladder running after the thief. The thief glances to see Zak chasing after him and jumped down into another alley.

"You are not getting away!" Zak shouted jumping down the alley only to find no one there.

"I could of sworn I saw-"

BANG!

Something collided with the back of Zak's head. Zak groaned out in pain as he collapsed in pain, his conscious slipping away. He could someone walking towards him and lifting him up before the world turned black.

**~~~~Pretty Line Breaker Again~~~~**

1. If you guess the reference of this, I will give you a surprise. A cyber cookie! Oh wait. It isn't a surprise anymore... Hmmm. I thought of something else! Now I won't tell anyone! But you will get a special prize! ;)

2. Yes there are actual soldiers posted there. Someone I know went there and took picture from outside their room.

Hollyleaf: OH NO ZAK'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!

Zak: Eh.

Hollyleaf: What do you mean eh?!

Zak: Been there and done that.

Hollyleaf: You no fun.

Zak: Whatever.

Chloe: Well it is common in your fanfictions to get kidnapped so it is not that suprisng any more.

Hollyleaf: You guys are so mean! (sobs in the corner)

Zak: Um….

Chloe: She will be fine… Anyways, Hollyleaf apologizes if the market place isn't exactly the way it is just go with it. It works in the story.

Zak: So whose doing the ending?

Chloe & Zak look at each other.

Zak & Chloe: NOT ME! NO YOU DO IT! NO WAY!

Aqua: Ummmmmmmm….. Well I guess I'll do it….** Read & Review! Hollyleaf wants reviews! And also more reviews, the faster she updates!**

PS. Give me any ideas of what to do with your OC's or in the story! I love hearing others ideas.

PSS. Guess who kidnapped (borrowed) Zak! Maybe a prize may go to you.

**Max Saturday burns toasters**: Thank you and hopefully they bring Secret Saturdays back. Also did I ever mention I love your name? Please tell me how Max Saturday burns toasters. I am quite curious.

**Bdog3601**: Not yet though I promise they are coming in real soon and thanks.

**Actiongirl101:** You're welcome. I am happy that you like this. Yes and Ghost is a very mysterious person.

**XxDrewsaturdayxX: **Thanks!


End file.
